


I'm Sorry I Couldn't Say Goodbye

by city_skylines



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_skylines/pseuds/city_skylines
Summary: Pain. That was all he felt. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I let you die. I couldn't save you. Please, please forgive me.





	I'm Sorry I Couldn't Say Goodbye

Pain.

That was all he felt.

It was raining fat drops of water, he could hear the silent cries of villagers as they rushed to return inside their homes, seeking warmth, their homes lit with bright glowing lights. But not him. Not Jellal.

Nearby, on a hill, sat a lone grave, staring into the distance of the town of Magnolia, even in rain,the city looked beautiful.

Jellal sat kneeling in front of the grave, silently crying, letting go of all his fears.  _I failed you. I promised I wouldn't let anything get to you._

His tears splashed gently on the soft grass, as they rolled down his cheek. His hand rolled into a fist before he smashed them against the ground roughly. He didn't even notice the pain that ran up his hands, to his arms, the amount of grief he was wielding cut off all feelings in him except for one.

Pain. No, this wasn't physical pain he was feeling. This was worse, emotional pain.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I let you die. I couldn't save you. Please, please forgive me._

Jellal's tears were now blurring now his face, clear streaks of pure regret. His face was wet, and it wasn't from the rain that was now heavily pouring against the Blue Brunette's clothes. He stared infinitely at the solid rock in front of him. Ultear's grave.

_Hear lies Ultear. Beloved daughter of Ur. May she always be with her family, whether in life, or death._

***Flashback In***

"Jellal!"

Meredy's voice brought Jellal back to reality.

The Blue Brunette had been worried and stressing for the past few hours as Ultear had not returned back to them after the Dragon King Festival ended. Both, Jellal and Meredy had hoped she was alive and had found shelter.

Jellal began running as Meredy's shouts became more and more urgent, as if something had just happened, something horrible. Jellal's stomach began to churn.  _What if she was dead? Would she even be there? What if there is nothing left of her except of a pile of ashes?_ Jellal quickly shook his head.  _No. Ultear is strong, death is no match for he._

_I hope._

_Jellal ran past a large pile of debris and hope over pieces of materials left from the festival. He finally slowed down to a steady jog as he went over to where Meredy was standing. Her pink hair was blowing in the wind, her face was left with a twinge of red from the cold air outside. But her eyes were dark. Jellal noticed it and slowly stopped to a halt. He walked towards her, making sure to give her some space. Her eyes were focused on something up ahead of her. Jellal's eyes shifted to the ground to the direction she was looking at. A small gasp slipped from his mouth. His head filled with thoughts as he tried to deny what he saw, but he couldn't. There, right before him, was Ultear._

_She was burned and had marks on her body proving it. Her face was covered with dirt and the rocky grounds. Her clothes were burnt and ripped, as if she had been the timer to a bomb. She had most likely collapsed on the ground after an intense explosion. Jellal glanced at Meredy. From the expression she wore, the same question was on both of their minds: How?_

_Jellal stepped towards her and knelt down on one foot. He carefully examined her before gently flipping her over to reveal that Ultear had wore a frightened expression._

_Her eyes were still wide and open. One look in her face and you could tell, behind the mask of fear and hurt, was happiness._

_Happy to be released from this world. Happy to have all her sins erased, to be able to look someone she had hurt in the past again, to be able to say sorry and deeply meaning that. Happy to be reunited with her family, her mother._

_Jellal clenched his fist. How could she? Did she know what she was leaving behind? What pain her death would cause others? Did she just assume that nobody would care? That her death would be meaningless?_

_"No, no no, no! She can't! But why?!" Jellal yelled. Tears were now running down his face. He shook Ultear, as if hoping she would come back. return back to them. But he knew as well that she wouldn't be coming back. She was gone now. Time had taken her. Ultear is dead._

_"She sacrificed herself to save the others. During the Dragon King Festival. S-she, she performed the sacred spell of 'Last Ages'. The spell was for wizards with the magic of Arc of Time," Meredy mumbles, still looking at Ultear, "The spell allows the people around her to go back in time, before something major had occurred, to the time they needed the most."_

_"S-she sacrificed herself, f-for the lives of others." Jellal whispered, his tears gone but his eyes bloodshot red. He cupped his hand around her face, gently stroking her. He moved his fingers hesitantly, before reaching out to her eyes and pulling them down, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the spot where she had died, so she have to see anymore, and lastly, so she wouldn't have to see Jellal crying._

_Jellal shut his eyes and cleared his mind._

***Flashback Out***

Jellal wiped his eyes. His breaths were coming out ragged and hoarse as he remembered the memory. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched the grave, looking for a clue of some sort, to see if Ultear was here, watching him now. Jellal closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful drops of rain. But soon, they disappeared. The temperature had felt as if it had dropped drastically. Jellal opened his eyes and looked up. Small white flakes were raining down on him. Snowflakes began falling in his hair and soon white can covered most of the hill and some were spread on Ultear's grave. Jellal looked around. Was this the sign he was so desperately looking for? He watched as a snowflake flew down. At first it looked small, but as it got closer it began to expand until it was the size of his palm. Jellal reached up to grab it. He opened his hand to reveal an ice-make rose. It was small, delicate, and flower glittered in his hand, showing it's natural beauty. It began to melt, and soon there was nothing left except water dripping from Jellal's hand.

The Blue Brunette widened his eyes at this. This _was_ Ultear. She sent him this. She must be watching him from here.  _No,_  Jellal thought.  _If she is watching over me, the Ultear wouldn't want to see me like this. She wouldn't want me to live my life, grieving over her. I have to be strong, for her._

Jellal smiled at the water, falling onto the ground, and watched as the droplet moved down the grave before landing in the snow, on a rose next to the grave. The flower brightened a bit at this.

Jellal stood up at looked at the sky, which was now gray, and raining with snowflakes. "Thank you."

He walked off the hill and headed for the town of Magnolia, hoping to have a new start. He pasted a few stores as he was walking slowly on the road, pulling his jacket. He was distracted at the lights hanging in the town until he bumped into something. He looked at the person.

It was an elderly lady with her light purple hair tied in a bun, strands of hair falling down her face. She was wearing a scarf with a dark purple jacket and a pair of black boots. The woman smiled at Jellal which surprised him. It was a genuine. He hesitated before smiling back too.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. You see, the lights and pretty snowflakes had me distracted," Jellal said, trying to remember where he had seen this woman before.

"Oh, no. It's alright. This city can be very distracting, the sights are wonderful and I sometimes find myself having amazing memories of this place. You, know my mind isn't as sharp as it use to be. Although, I can definitely remember the friends and family I had made here," The woman said, before smiling a last time and walking away.

Jellal looked back and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He turned back and began walking away. He looked at the ground watching the snow, as his footprints were imprinted on it, ruining the perfect white pattern.  _I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye._


End file.
